


Chess Piece (Antonio / MC / Liliane)

by Yoselin



Series: Havenfall Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Nothing too mature, but still more risqué than what I am used to writing.





	Chess Piece (Antonio / MC / Liliane)

The beat of the bass is more than a little addicting. The music pounds against the walls of the club and the floor vibrates with the force of it. Bodies dance from side to side, pressing too close to be proper, until the entire dance floor is composed of packed dancers and the air smells of excitement.   
When Antonio and Liliane had proposed this outing, deciding that they wanted to show off the nightlife scene, I had been hesitant. Clubs and dancing were not quite my thing, Havenfall wasn’t exactly known for its nightlife, but now I had to admit I was enjoying myself.   
There is a thrill to being somewhere unknown surrounded by strangers. Anonymity is a Hell of a drug, and, coupled with lust and strong music, it becomes as addicting as nicotine. The world is much more fascinating when you can let loose and be who you are without fear of recognition.   
“Are you enjoying yourself, little morsel?”   
Liliane’s voice is right above my ear, I can feel her chest presses against my back. Her cold fingers move to my arms and she runs them down the length of shoulders. Her touch is electric, pulsing with something akin to desire, and I have to suppress the shiver of delight that comes with it.   
“I am,” I admit and my voice comes a little breathless.   
Liliane and Antonio had proposed this outing together. Life in Havenfall was awfully dull when the supernatural was removed from the equation, and I was due for a little excitement as they claimed. Indiana, while not as sinful as Vegas or as easy as New Orleans, had been our destination. I needed to experience something thrilling and a nightclub was a rite of passage for people my age.   
The music changes, it becomes something faster and more sultry, and Antonio joins us. He is wearing a white shirt, It clings to his chest and arms, and his hair is mussed from evading dancers. He inches as close as the dance allows and grasps my wrist with his hand.   
“Is this more exciting than that title town you’re from?” He tilts his head and his eyes are dark with amusement, a challenge.   
He never waits for my answer, certain of it without my help, and instead tugs me closer. I leave Liliane’s embrace and am pressed to him.   
His movements are fast, seductive, and he guides me with his body. A flush spreads through my face and I meet every move of his. My skin burns where he touches and thrills run down the length of my spine.   
My excitement is almost palpable, goosebumps running down my arms, and I see the smirk on his face even in the pulsing strobe lights. His red eyes burn with something dark and dangerous, and his tongue moves to lick his lips. Satisfaction radiates off of him and I know I have fallen into some trap of his, a spiderweb locking me right where he wants me-  
And then Liliane makes her presence known. Her arms come to rest around my waist and her breath is on my ear again. Antonio takes my front and her my back. Her fingers skim my sides and she moves until her lips are right against my ear, pressing there and sending sparks through me.   
“Who would you say is a better dancer?” Her voice is teasing, sultry, and she looks over my shoulder at Antonio. It is a challenge aimed at him through me; I am just the conduit for their fight.   
The two of them are locked in a battle of some sort and are using me like a chess piece. They challenge each other and try to undercut one another. A fierce war rages between them, something that extends past centuries of knowing each other, and I have gotten caught in the middle of it-  
Quite literarily.   
A growl almost escapes Antonio’s throat, something guttural, and he presses closer to me until I can feel the hard lines of his body. Undaunted, his eyes meet Liliane’s in the challenge, but his voice is directed at me.   
“Well?”   
I have no idea what to say, my mind is a mess of swirling thoughts and firing endorphins, so I just settle for basking in the moment.   
Liliane is moving against me from behind, moving in a way that ensures I feel every curve of her body, and her hands are beginning to wander. Her fingers trace the outlines of my sides, my hips, and she moves us in time to the rhythm. I am grateful she is keeping time because I would be lost otherwise.   
In front of me, Antonio is also moving. He moves perfectly in sync to the music, body flowing like water into a dance that scalds, and I feel his skin against mine as a whisper. He seems to be challenging Liliane, smirking whenever he manages to tease my attention away from her, and the whites of his teeth shine with his fangs.   
Fangs. The sight of them is a sobering one.   
The two on either side of me are vampires, monsters of the night, and naturally predatory. My ancestors made legends to warn me of approaching them, a little part of my instincts flares up with a desire to bolt, yet the thrill of the danger makes it all the more alluring. Both Antonio and Liliane could destroy me with a simple flick of their wrist or a hiss of their fangs, I could end up nothing more but a splatter of blood on the floor and the echo of a scream in the air, yet I believe a part of me would not mind it. Despite the various alarms sounding in my mind, I want to be here.   
I want to be stuck here in the middle of them. I want to be used as a chess piece for whatever game they are playing. I want to be caught in a dance flirting on the edges of danger and skirting past the boundaries of propriety. Of all the ways to die, dying by these two is not a bad way to go.   
Liliane lets out a throaty laugh at my side, her hand moving to the side of my neck where my pulse is a butterfly against my flesh, and her voice lowers into something seductive. She presses her nose into the side of my face, breath tickling my skin, and her eyes redden with desire and danger.   
“Are you afraid, little morsel? Your heart is a hummingbird,” she remarks. Her voice is teasing, laughter and enjoyment dance in her gaze, yet her hands are soft, apologetic.   
I think a part of her is aware of the effect they are both having on me. Her heightened senses have picked up on my racing heartbeat and firing off instincts. She knows something is amiss.   
Antonio raises a brow, mouth curving into a dangerous smirk, and his own voice sounds highly amused. He moves his body to take my other side, fingertips tracing the line of my throat.   
“Had enough yet? You did say you wanted me to show you my world,” he flashes his fangs in a smile.   
I had asked him to show me this world, I remember. I had asked him to show me the world of myths and monsters shrouded from the eyes of humanity. I had willingly walked into this scenario, made myself a target for the two of them, and the memory sends a quiet shiver down my spine.   
“I’m not scared,” I answer. My voice is a soft breath against the backdrop of the music, a part of the desire coursing through me bleeds into it, and it strikes sincere against their ears.   
Perhaps I should be afraid, perhaps I should run screaming away from them as their fangs are so close to my jugular, but my desire is stronger than my fear. I am so lost to my senses of lust and need that I have lost my senses of survival and sanity.   
Instead of running or fleeing, instead of listening to that instinct passed down from my ancestors who warned about the monsters in the night, I edge closer.   
Antonio and Liliane are at my sides now. The music has calmed into something slower, more intimate, and they each have claimed a piece of me.   
Liliane takes my right hand in hers, swaying me in tune to the music, and her mouth is right against the skin of my neck. She teasingly runs her lips against my flesh, never kissing or piercing, yet she takes my breath all the same.   
On my left, Antonio has my hand in his and is meeting Liliane’s rhythm with a beat of his own. His mouth is against my hair and his breath sends pleasant shivers of excitement down me. Like Liliane, he is also dominating my senses and sending pricks of lust through my core.   
My breath hitches just slightly and I let go. I lose myself in the moment and block out any little part of me that is still weary of this.   
My teeth dig into the skin of my bottom lip and I have to stop myself before drawing blood. The metallic scent would perhaps spur them on even more, and I want to enjoy the moment for a little longer before we rush into things.   
I close my eyes and focus on the feeling of the both of them. They flood my desire and overwhelm my senses. My heart is pounding against my ribcage and my body is alive with excitement.   
Teasingly, I lower my voice into my own version of their sultry whisper. It comes out a purr, a call to their lust and seduction, and look at them both from underneath my eyelashes. My face is flushed and I know they can hear the mad beating of my heart even above the pulsing bass.   
“Is that all you got?” I wonder.   
It is a taunt meant for their little feud, my own declaration of war, and I throw myself into the battle between them. If they want to fight using me, then they must make it worth my own while.   
Liliane is surprised for a second, a pleasant kind of stunned, then she laughs. The sound is both airy and sultry at the same time. Her grip on me tightens just a bit.   
“Oh? Not even close, little morsel,” she murmurs. When her eyes meet mine, they are burning. Her red eyes hold so much desire that I almost melt beneath them. I moisten my lips.   
Suddenly, fingers at the bottom of my chin move my attention away from her. Antonio is also smirking, amused and dangerous, and his red eyes are smoldering with the promise of millions of sins each darker than the last.   
“We’re just getting started,” he purrs under his breath.   
He meets Liliane’s eyes over my head and his smirk deepens. The battle between them intensifies now that I have thrown my lot into it. They have been feuding for centuries, competing to see who could charm more lovers, and I am caught in the center of it.   
I am a chess piece moved across a board to undermine the other. They are fighting using my body as a battlefield-  
And I don’t mind it.   
My ancestors gathered in campfires sharing the ominous warnings of monsters capable of ripping people apart with their teeth, their passes down instincts scream at me to be cautious and run, yet a larger part of me, the part of me that sends bursts of excitement and lust through my veins, cancels it out.   
If they want to use me as a chess piece, then fine. Let them turn me into a Queen and guide me around the board. I will let them play with me, use me for their little challenge, without complaint. After all, stuck between the both of them, locked in a game of seduction and lust, I can hardly complain.   
They are free to have their fun at my expense, meanwhile, I will enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
